one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jude Mathis vs Cardin Winchester
Description This One Minute Melee features Jude Mathis from Tales of Xillia and Cardin Winchester from RWBY. So what happens when a guy too nice for his own good meets the biggest jerk ever? Apparently another fight breaks out. Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN AT LEAST 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! AT LEAST 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Intro ''Blind Date Cafe '' Cue Music 1 "Ow... Why did I even agree to come here?" Young former medical student Jude Mathis moaned as he rubbed his aching hands. "Blind Date Cafe... How does anybody come up with this? And why is there no security either?" Needless to say, his day wasn't exactly going too well so far as he approached his next assigned booth. In theory this was little event was just supposed to be a friendly way to meet new people but the red marks on Jude's face told a different story. "Lets see... # 1997? Here goes... Noire?!" "AAH! I mean... No, I have no idea who you're talking about sir. My name is... Alice. Yeah, I'm Alice." "Noire, that's a terrible disguise." "All right, fine. (Damn it, I thought this cosplay would be perfect...) But you make sure nobody knows about this okay?" The tsundere sighed as she removed her fake glasses. "What are you even doing here?" Jude asked as he took his seat. "Well, its kind of embarrassing really... What happened to your face?" "My last "date" had a whip... Now I know why people say Karma's a bitch." Jude shuddered as he recalled the immense pain. "Ouch. But hold on Jude, I thought you were supposed to be together with Milla?" "It was her idea to go here. She kind of forced me along for several different reasons. So how about you, are you at least having a good time?" Jude replied as he rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Well, yeah actually. This experience wasn't too bad..." Noire stated with a blush on her face. The two shared a short laugh before being interrupted by an even louder series of laughter next door. "Well, at least some people are having fun." Jude sighed out. Noire tried to think of a way to cheer the shy boy up but her thoughts were interrupted by a desperate plea for help. "HEY! STOP PULLING! YOU KNOW THOSE ARE REAL!" The duo looked out into the hall to see poor Velvet Scarlatina being harassed by team CRDL and its jerkass leader Cardin Winchester. "Oh, now that's just a LONG problem for us now!" Jude looked to the side to be joined by Yang Xiao Long and Sho Minazuki. "Dammit Cardin, do you ever stop?" The blonde's eyes were starting to glow red which was never a good sign. Before she could cause any collateral damage, Jude quickly tried to resolve things with Cardin peacefully. He received a punch to the jaw from the bully himself before he could even finish a sentence. This sent the rest of Jude's group over the edge as they pulled out their weapons and stalked over to team CRDL. Cardin's buddies scattered away in fear once they realized what deep shit they were in. "You guys brought WEAPONS to a Blind Date?! WHY?!" Jude exclaimed in surprise. "Hey Jude, we'll let you handle the big leader!" Yang shouted as she began firing at the fleeing teens. "What ME?!" He had no time to argue as Cardin brought a giant mace out of nowhere to slam on the fighter's head. "Heh. What makes a loser like you think you can kick my ass?" "Why am I the only one that's unarmed here?" Jude simply sighed and backflipped away in response. "There's always that one guy..." Jude muttered as he readied himself in a combat stance. TRIUMPH OR HUMILIATION... FIGHT! Cue Music 2 "Double Demon Fist!" Jude made the first move, launching a few small shockwaves of energy along the ground. Cardin was forced to take cover in a nearby Blind Date booth. Jude chased after him but was shocked to see Cardin emerge carrying a large table. "This is the part where you lose." The bully shouted as he hurled his new weapon at the younger fighter. Jude responded by using the airborne projectile as a temporary platform. The table crashed into a nearby booth, eliciting a few screams of pain from some familiar sounding Chords of Steel. "Sorry Apollo!" He leaped off the thrown table to launch a fireball directly beneath him. "Phoenix Plunge!" The blast sent Cardin right up into the air, a perfect opportunity. Jude threw a few light punches before forcefully slamming Cardin to the ground with a dive kick. "Rising Falcon!" Cardin was still recovering from the crash when jude rushed in for a 3 swift punches. "Cerberus Strike... GAH!" The strikes were successful but his hands were left incredibly sore from the assault. "You're mine now!" Cardin swung his mace down on the younger fighter... only to find himself striking thin air. "Where the hell did you..." "Right behind you!" Jude had suddenly appeared behind the bully to deliver a jumping uppercut to the jaw. "Dragon Shot!" Cardin immediately regained his senses in midair and slammed his mace into another of Jude's oncoming fists. Jude feinted behind his opponent before he could pull off another swing of his mace. "Mirage Blitz!" Upon reaching Cardin's flank, Jude unleashed three flying roundhouse kicks followed by a large burst of energy in the form of a lion. "Swallow Dance! Beast!" Jude rubbed his hands in pain as Cardin was sent flying into another booth. "Come on Jude! You can do better than that!" Yang shouted from above as she punched a set Russel Thrush's teeth out. " "Well I didn't think I'd need to bring any weapons to a Blind Date Cafe! This guy's harder than a boulder and I'm punching him with my bare hands!" "Here, you can use these!" Yang tossed down a familiar pair of gauntlets. "You brought ANOTHER pair of these too?!" "Yep! I always come prepared!" "I've never even-" "You'll do fine! Just keep fighting as you always do!" Yang reassured as she continued her own chase. "Well, what's the worst that could happen?" Jude asked as he slipped on the spare Ember Celica gauntlets. Cue Music 3 "Lucky shot." Cardin muttered as he emerged from the booth he crashed into and rushed Jude once more. Jude grabbed a chair to shield himself which was promptly struck by the giant mace... before exploding. "The damn thing EXPLODES?!" "Pretty cool huh?" (More like recklessly dangerous) ''He swung his mace at Jude once again only for Jude to suddenly disappear again. "I'm not falling for that trick again!" Cardin yelled as he swung behind him to counter Jude's flanking. Jude's fist and Cardin's exploding mace collided... only for Ember Celica's recoil to send both fighters flying back once again. Jud landed inside another booth to an unwelcome surprise. "MUZET?! What are you... Oh hell, I did NOT need to see that!" "Oh, Jude don't be so shy, you can join in too! You still owe me another direct tethering remember? I'm running awfully low on mana..." Jude bailed from the booth like his life depended on it before another word could be spoken. Meanwhile, Jude could hear a familiar voice coming from the opposite side of the room. "YOU FOOLISHLY FOOLISH FOOL!" "OW! I'LL LEAVE! JUST STOP WHIPPING ME!" (''Yep, that's Karma for you) Jude took small moment to heal his injuries as he readied for another clash. "Healer!" TIME'S RUNNING OUT! Cardin's eyes were immediately on Jude as he fled the booth. Jude opened fire with his borrowed Ember Celica as their eyes met. Cardin ravaged forward like a bull in a china shop, using his mace to deflect all of Jude's shots and any furniture that was in his way. The deflected bullets only went off to cause mayhem elsewhere in the cafe. Jude shot out a slow ball of light in front of him as Cardin edged ever closer. "Sun Spark!" Cardin tried to swing his mace at the spark only to have it collide with him instead. As Cardin flew into the air from the blast, Jude recoiled off the ground, grabbed the bully in midair, and charged up energy in his fist for a large explosion. "Raging Blast!" Jude recoiled forward once more to catch Cardin with a roundhouse kick before he could hit the ground. "Whirlwind Snap!" The kick had somehow dragged Cardin towards Jude, leading into a fierce stream of punches and kicks."Talon Storm!" Jude spun around like a small hurricane to carry Cardin into the air with him. "Cyclonic Surge!" 5... Cardin quickly regained his bearings and struck down at Jude with his mace once more. 4... Jude blocked the attack with a great struggle and slammed the ground hard with his other fist, emitting a massive shock wave. "Shattering Demon Fist!" 3... Cardin was sent sky high once more but Jude flip into him and brought him back to the ground with a violent axe kick. "Savage Roar!" 2... Jude let loose on his opponent with a long stream of blows. "My fists... will open... the heavens!" 1... He wound up for one final, destructive punch. "Final... FURY!" KO! Stop Music The final blow sent Cardin barreling through the wall of the establishment, a Dating Booth from above collapsed right on top of him. "Oh, Milla!" "Oh, hello Jude, I was wondering what all the commotion was out there. Was this your doing?" "I swear I ca-" "I see, so this is the true essence of what a "Blind Date" should be. Well done Jude." Milla exclaimed, ignoring her current "date" who had been knocked out by the fall. Jude just shrugged in response. He looked to the upper floor behind him to see Yang, Sho, and Noire flashing peace signs at the duo. "Oh Yang, you'll probably want these back." "Nah, you can keep 'em. They fit you pretty well." The group let out a hearty laugh before being interrupted by an angry shout. "WHO DA HELL TRASHED DIS JOINT 'ERE?! I SWEAR I'LL BEAT DA SHIT OUTTA WHOEVA'S RESPONSIBLE..." "Jude, I believe we should make our escape now." Jude agreed as he witnessed the rest of the group flee the scene as well. Results Cue Music 4 THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... JUDE MATHIS! SO WHO'S APPEARING NEXT TIME? ... "In justice we trust!" "...Boooooring." Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Team MMYP One Minute Melees Category:Joke vs Non-Joke themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees